


Artpost for: Felix Mori

by interstitial_arts (interstitial)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/pseuds/interstitial_arts
Summary: Art forFelix Mori, by the wonderfulBabysNotaProp.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: DCBB 2019





	Artpost for: Felix Mori

I was thrilled to get to work with [BabysNotaProp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp) for the DeanCas Big Bang this year. Read her lighthearted story of the sexcapades and developing romance of Dean Winchester, naughty hospice aide, and Castiel Krushnic, the mysterious IT man who services Felix Mori's computers, [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340678/chapters/50828389)  
  
I decided to do one comedic (but hopefully also reasonable hot) picture for near the beginning, when the story is focused on comedy, and a more serious, sensual picture for nearer to the end. I picked the firefighter scene because I wanted to draw Dean pole dancing, but then I was horribly sad that I somehow didn't draw him as a nurse instead, so the banner is a medical variant of the firefighter scene.

* * *

* * *


End file.
